


Color Him Wonderful

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Blind Character, Blind Harry, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Bullied Harry, Bullying, Depression, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Painting, Panic Attacks, Top Harry, mention of MPREG, seeing eye dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: "What color are your eyes?" Harry asked as he traced his finger over Louis' sharp cheekbone."Blue, why?""Because, I've always wanted to see your eyes Lou. For one day I'd like to get a chance to paint you, and color your eyes the wonderful color they are." Louis smiles pressing a kiss over Harry's heart. "One day baby."And he hoped one day Harry really could.**or the one where Harry is a blind painter, and Louis is his beautiful sweet husband who works with disabled kids everyday.  WARNING DEPICTIONS OF BULLYING AND SOME DEPRESSION LIKE THOUGHTS.Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5218781





	1. I.

 

People always wondered how he could paint. He couldn't even see where his fingers were painting, but he made it work. All he did was feel the object that he wanted to paint, and he would make it come to life on the canvas. Everyone was baffled, well except for one person, his husband.

Louis Tomlinson was the husband to world famous blind painter, Harry Styles.

Even before Harry went blind he was a fantastic painter, his mother had knew that he would go far, but she didn't realize just how far he'd end up going. When he was about ten, he started complaining about his vision starting to go blurry, the doctors couldn't understand why he was losing his eyesight so fast. By the time he was eleven he was learning braille and then by the time he was twelve he was completely blind.

It was a scary time for Harry because he missed being able to see, but no matter what the doctors said made it even better. They had found out that Harry suffered from glaucoma when he was already completely blind. He just never showed the signs of the condition or they could have stabilized it. Harry had to deal with it and it made everything very difficult for him since the school never wanted to accommodate for him so he had to get all his books in braille himself and had to have someone read out his exams so he can take them. But even that was difficult to do since no one really wanted to help him.

Harry suffered from constant bullying of his peers, mainly tripping him in the hallways so that he would fall down and have to feel around for all of his papers, but there was always someone there to help him up. Harry never knew who he was because he never spoke, come to think of it, he never heard him speak to anyone. But all he did was feel a pair of arms lift him up and then helped him fit his clothes. His walking stick was placed into his hand as his bag was put back on his back and then the person left. It was like the strange figure was following him everyday, but he didn't mind because at least someone at this school liked him enough to help him.

This would go on for a while until one day Harry finally heard his voice. "After all this time I'm not helping you off the floor, I caught you before you fell."

Harry's ears rang from the voice that finally came into his mind. "Huh?"

The boy couldn't help but laugh as he straightened Harry up before he left him alone like he always did, but this time Harry finally knew his voice. Harry frowned as he heard his soft steps shuffle away from where he was.

All Harry wanted to do was to find out who the mystery boy was, the one who haunted his dreams without a face.

**

A few weeks later Harry was in the same predicament but this time his sun glasses were broken in half and the boy helped him again. "For someone who can't see surely has some really pretty eyes." The boy reached into his pocket and took out his own and placed them on Harry's face making the boy jump from him touching him.

"Thank you, umm I don't know your name. I'm sorry."

The boy couldn't help but chuckle at Harry, "You already know my name." And just like that the strange boy left again, smiling at the face Harry was making. But, it was true, he already knew who he was. Harry just frowned as he couldn't remember who he was though and it made him sad.

Harry just walked out of the hallway to his next class and walked to his seat to get ready for class.

"Look, it's no eyes trying to learn, haven't you given up yet?" One of his bullies yelled out, making Harry frown. "I'm talking to you, can't you see? Oh wait that's right you can't see."

Harry just stood quiet before a voice broke it up.

"Would you quit it already? You saying those things aren't affecting him anymore because it's old. Why don't you go find something else to make fun of." The familiar voice from earlier spoke, making Harry smile.

"Louis you're one of us you're not supposed to be nice to someone like him."

"Says who? I do what I want."

The class fell silent and Louis chuckled as Jack slumped back in his chair uttering some words. "Would you speak up I didn't hear it over your big fat ego."

Jack growled, sitting up in his chair facing Louis more. "Tomlinson you better watch that mouth of yours or else."

"Or else what? Not like you can kick me off the basketball team, I'm the captain but I can tell coach about what you've been doing to poor Harry here."

Jack frowned. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me. Now you better stop or I will make your life a living hell as you did to Harry." Jack slumped back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry turned his head to where Louis' voice had come from and he smiled. And that's how their friendship first started.

 


	2. II.

 

 

“Woah there bud, I’ve got you,” Louis spoke as yet again he was there to catch Harry when he fell.

“Are you following me or something? How are you always here to help me?”

Louis couldn’t help but to let out a quiet laugh, Harry loved hearing his laugh because it was music to his ears. Louis had shrugged, but he knew that Harry couldn’t see it. “I have every class with you,  you didn’t know that?”

Harry shook his head, an evident blush appeared onto his cheeks, before he finally answered. “I don’t really pay attention to who else is in the class because then I’ll miss something the teacher says. I’m sorry.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile at Harry. “It’s totally fine Harry. But, haven’t you tried to record classes?”

Harry nodded. “The school doesn’t want me to record, saying something like it’s an advantage to others because they just write what they hear the first time. My mom fought that and it’s still pending with the board of education.”

“I could help you with that if you want? I mean my mom works there and she could get to the bottom of it. But, in the meantime I’ll help you with the notes though.”

“You don’t have to, I can manage.”

“I want to help you, this stupid has stupid rules. The principal won’t do much to me because I’m on the basketball team and we’re already in the playoffs if he benches me now the team will lose.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’ve got such a big ego.”

Louis smiled at that remark. “And I own it proudly. Now, do you have a phone?” Harry nodded and fished for it to hand it to Louis who was typing in something. “I’ve put my number in there under Lou and I’ll help you with notes and such. I have a grandmother who is blind so I help her out with her braille machine, and I could get your stuff done for free."

Harry’s eyes widened. “Wait, really? My mom had been paying so much for books to be done.”

Louis nodded. “Of course, my grandmother is a sweet old lady and loves helping those who are just like her. I’m sure that you just being there will be enough for her. Just got to supply your own paper for whatever you need to do.”

“Thank you so much, it means a lot.” Harry ended up going to Louis’ grandmother’s house later that day and was able to get the next few chapters of his books printed in braille for free. Harry was really happy that he met Louis.

 

**

 

Harry was sitting at home staring at a blank canvas, the paints spread all around him waiting for him to use. He was trying to figure out what to paint, but for the life of him he couldn’t. All he could think about was what Louis looked like, all he can picture is just a burst of colors coming into his mind when he remembered how his voice sounded.

Harry groaned but then realized that maybe he should just paint what see’s in his mind. He grabbed the paints, his mom having labeled the colors in braille so he would know what he was choosing, and then he just went for it. He felt the paint hit his face, but he didn’t care as he continued to do whatever the brush took him. He didn’t realize just how long he was painting for until his mother had come in to interrupt him for dinner.

“Woah, Harry who is that?” Alex looked shocked as she saw a very beautiful painting of a boy that looked distorted. The painting consisted of many different blues, purples and red as he felt those colors worked wonders with how he pictured Louis.

“No one mummy, just something I put together.”

“I still don’t know how you do it, but you’re really good sweetie. Anyways, wash up for dinner, I invited some co-workers tonight. You don’t need to get dressed up or anything, but just change out of your painting clothes please.”

“Of course mummy, I’ll be right down.” Harry threw his brushes into the water filled sink and let them soak as he went to change. Just as he was carefully walking down the stairs he heard a familiar voice in the kitchen talking to his parents and a strange female voice.

“Oh, hello Harry!” Louis smiled at the boy as he finally saw him come into the dining room.

“Hey Lou,” Harry smiled into the general direction of where his voice came from.

“You two know each other?” Alex asked, smiling at the two boys.

“Yeah, we have every class together and Louis happens to be there to catch me when I fall because I’m quite clumsy being blind.” Harry trying to make a joke about himself, hoping he didn’t fall flat.

“You really are clumsy though, always has been even before you were blind,” Alex chuckled before she went into the kitchen to grab their dinner.

“So Harry, what is it that you love to do in your free time?” Louis’ mother, Kate, asked after she grabbed some of the chicken parmesan and mashed potatoes for herself.

“I love to paint, I’ve been painting long before I lost my sight.”

“How can you paint and not see what you’re painting?” Louis finally asked, a bit curious as to how it’s possible.

Harry just shrugged. “I’m not sure, but all the paintings that are hanging up in the house are by me.”

Kate just looked around in shock. “Wait, you made all of these?” And all Harry could do was nod his head. “You know my sister is an owner of an art gallery, maybe I can talk to her about featuring you in the next showcase.”

“You can’t be serious.” Harry didn’t know what to say to that, but just to smile at her.

Kate just smiled back at him. “I can give her a call tomorrow and I’ll set up a meeting with you two. You are a lot better than what most people can do and they have use of both of their eyes. You’ll definitely be a nice addition to the gallery and who knows people might actually buy your paintings for a lot of money.”

“That would be really cool, could start saving for college and all that,” Alex added in, sounding quite proud of her son for being such a good artist.

And well, that’s how Harry became a world famous painter and it’s all thanks to his future mother-in-law.


	3. III.

 

 

_ Present Day _

 

“Lou, baby where did you put my new paintbrushes?” Harry called out from his studio in their house, smiling when he heard the soft footsteps of his husband coming into the room creating a creaking sound from the hardwood floors.

“I put them where you told me to put them,” Louis spoke, Harry noticing he was frowning from how he spoke.

“But they aren’t here.” Harry turned around, giving his husband a pout. 

Louis smirked as he had a feeling of who may have moved them. “You know I think I know who took them.” He let out a loud whistle throughout the house and then the pitter patter of feet came running into the room. “Dolly, where did you put daddy’s brushes?” He asked the german shepherd who just cocked her head to the side as if she understand what he was asking her, but she just wagged her tail and ran off only to return with the bag of brushes.

Dolly wasn’t just a german shepherd, she was also Harry’s service dog that his mother got him a few years ago after years and years of being denied. He got her just when she was a year old, the trainers said that she excelled quicker than most dogs, so it made her extra special. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh when he felt the bag drop to his lap. “You just wanted to spend more time with daddy, didn’t you?” He said as he scratched behind her ears. “How about daddy finishes his painting and then we go to the dog park?” Dolly’s ears perked up, she always loved going there to run around.

Harry felt around her face and took in every detail that he could before he went to start painting a rough sketch of his dog. He just let his hands do the work and he had Louis tell him the colors to use, what to start with and what color to end with. It took him like an hour to finish and all he heard was a loud “Wow” from his husband who was watching from behind him with Dolly. “So it’s good, then?”

“Good, Harry are you sure you’re still blind?” Louis could never get over the fact of how much of a great painter he was, even though he couldn’t even see anything. He did say that sometimes he can make out shadows, but that’s only if he focuses and that makes his head hurt if he does.

“I can assure you that I am still in fact blind Louis,” He said with a slight chuckle. He then went to the corner and signed his name, something Louis helped him do years ago, and then dated it. 

“While we’re out we should get a frame and hang that up in the living room right next to the portrait you painted of me when we first met.” Louis still appreciates the painting that Harry had painted of him, but even though it didn’t exactly look like him, the colors and what it meant was definitely him. 

“Sounds like a plan. Let me wash up and then we can get going. Can you get Dolly ready please?” 

“Of course baby, I’ll meet you in the living room.” Louis kissed the corner of his mouth before he got Dolly ready while Harry got changed and washed up. 

Harry joined them in the living room and he grabbed a hold of Dolly’s harness and they decided to walk the short distance to the dog park. Louis grabbed a few waters and a frisbee for them use for Dolly. 

Louis walked with his arm around Harry for the extra guidance since it was unusually busy for a Monday afternoon, and just to be sure he wanted to help him more. They reached the dog park and they stopped at a hill where they took off the harness, but kept the seeing eye dog vest on her before they started to throw the frisbee. It was times like these that Harry wished he could see the what was happening right in front of him, he could hear the giggles coming from Louis’ mouth, but he couldn’t picture what he was laughing at. Sometimes he would try to explain it to him, but it just wasn’t enough, he wanted to be able to view it himself. But, unless he can somehow get two new eyes then he wouldn’t be seeing anytime soon. Doctors had told him there was a surgery that he could do, but there was a slim chance of it actually working and Harry didn’t like those odds so he just never really looked more into it.

“Harry, there’s a new ice cream stand over there that is selling dog ice cream as well, want to share a cone?” 

Harry turned his head to where he heard Louis’ voice, he feeling the soft fur of Dolly against his bare legs, and he smiled. “Sure, that sounds good. Can we get vanilla dipped in chocolate and peanuts?” 

“Of course, I was going to get that even if you didn’t tell me you wanted it.”

Harry plopped down on the grass and Dolly jumped into his lap and started to attack his face with kisses. “I love you too girl.” Harry giggled as he let her do what she wanted, knowing most of the time she was helping him out. 

After a few minutes of that, she stopped and then ran off to wherever Louis had been, at least that’s where he presumed she went.

“Harry, where’s Dolly?” Louis asked in a panic as he didn’t see her with his husband, their ice cream long forgotten on the ground.

“What? I thought she ran off to where you went to.”

“Fuck Harry, no she’s not here!” Louis started calling out Dolly’s name, while Harry stood where he was in case she would come back. Louis asked multiple people if they saw a german shepherd in a purple vest, even showing them a picture, and most of the people just told him they saw her with that man on the hill. Louis even had to explain to one lady that the reason why his husband didn’t see where she went was because he was blind, why do you think she has a vest on he said before he walked off trying to find her. 

After an hour of no luck, he went back to Harry who was sitting down with his head in his hands crying. “I screw everything up because I can’t see. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say that honey, it would happen to anyone we just have to keep looking. I already called the police and they are coming by to take a statement.” Apparently one of the dog owners had said there had been recently dog nappings of service dogs because how a lot of people can’t afford them, so they stake out dog parks or parks until they find one before they strike. But, of course, Louis didn’t want to tell that to Harry. It was the only reason why the police were even coming because of there being ongoing investigations with multiple dogs returned, but the suspects are still at large. They take the dogs and try to use them only for the dog to show up on the news and then they pay someone to turn the dog into the pound. 

Harry was so distraught he didn’t even know the police had came to talk to them. He felt a presence kneel down in front of him and he assumed it was Louis, but was caught off guard when it was someone else. “Excuse me, sir I know you couldn’t have seen anything but did you happen to hear anything out of the ordinary?”

“Huh, why are you asking me?” Harry looked up at the officer, even though he couldn’t see, he just always looked at people or at least tried too. 

“Well isn’t it true that with blind people they have better hearing since they basically see with their ears.”

Harry really couldn’t deny that, because it was true, he could hear things that most people couldn’t really hear. So what he tried to do was think back to when he felt Dolly lifted her head off his lap. “Wait, I did hear something, but I didn’t think anything of it until now. I heard a whistle, a dog whistle! That’s how they get the dogs to go to them because not many people can hear the high pitched volume.”

“Can you point me in a general direction of where it came from?” 

Harry tried to remember and he nodded. “They thought the waterfall would have done something, but it didn’t. Look on the right side of the waterfall over there,” He said, pointing in that direction. 

The police officer motioned for his partner to investigate and he quickly ran over there to see if he could find anything. “Can you guys give me any information about your service dog?”

“I’ll do you one better, I have her whole file in my bag, I never leave home without it because a lot of people think I’m pretending just to bring my dog everywhere.” Harry went into his bag and pulled out the papers, the police officer taking down the appropriate information before they were interrupted by the other police officer coming back with a torn vest.

“That’s Dolly’s vest,” Louis said before the police officer could say anything. “Those fuckers are trying to make it look like she’s just a regular dog. The officer bags the evidence and the other things they found just to see if there was something they could use to find out who might be doing this.

“I’m really sorry, we are doing everything in our power to help you. We will call you if something comes up, don’t lose hope.”

“Thank you officer.” Louis smiled and shook his hand before they left the two of them to their thoughts.

“My poor baby, why would someone do this?” Harry asked, more tears falling down his face. Louis didn’t know what to say as he helped pack up everything and they walked home quietly as Louis helped his husband every step of the way. 

When they got home Harry went straight into his painting room and just stayed in there all night, only leaving when Louis told him supper was ready, and went back in right after. Louis knew not to bother him, so he decided to watch some television until he would drag him out to go to bed. 

But, the first thing that came across the tv was the headlines he knew would happen. “Famous Painter, Harry Styles’ beloved service dog stolen at dog park. If anyone has any information of who could have taken her or if anyone seen anything please give the number on the bottom of the screen a call.” Then they had went on about the other dogs that had been stolen, and apparently five other dogs were stolen around the same time in multiple areas so, whomever is doing this isn’t along.

 

**

 

Harry fell into a funk as his Dolly wasn’t with him, he just wanted his dog back, not saying his husband didn’t make him happy but she gave him the freedom he’s wanted ever since he became blind. He painted maybe a dozen different portraits of german shepherds with two men, not giving many features to the two men because he didn’t want to.

Louis was at work most of the time, he couldn’t take the time off because he saves it for when he really needs it. He works with disabled kids and he loves it, from helping them with math and reading to even field trips to the equestrian barn down the road for some therapy with the horses and donkeys.

“Mr. Lou, when is your husband and Dolly coming back in?” Emma asked, a little 11 year old girl with down syndrome asked as she tugged on his shirt.

Louis smiled at Emma. “Well, if you do all your homework and participate in the classroom for the next two weeks I’ll make sure they’ll come in to visit. Maybe even Harry will paint you something, how does that sound?”

Emma’s face became bright with happiness, something that always gave Louis a reason why he was doing this, before she started clapping happily. “That sounds so cool Mr. Lou! Thank you!” She hugged Louis’ tightly before she went off to play just dance with the others.

While the police still hadn’t stopped looking for Dolly, Louis was still looking for a replacement in case she doesn’t get returned. But, it still hurt him that she may never come back. 

He was just hopeful that there was someone out there that could help them.

 

**

 

Little whimpers were heard through a street drain as people walked by not knowing what the sewer may hold.


	4. IV.

 

 

Louis sighed as yet it was another few days without any news, the first week the police kept calling because of sightings but there was not enough evidence to pursue them on foot because the dog may not even be Dolly.

“Mr. Lou you said that if I kept up with doing my homework that Harry and Dolly would come, but I have a problem,” Emma frowned up at her teacher.

“And what would that problem be Em?” He asked, not understanding what was the matter.

“I don’t understand the homework and my mummy doesn’t know how to do fractions.”

Louis smiled as he led her over to a table while the others were making some paintings to take home for their parents. “Don’t worry Em, I can give you some extra help. Now what don’t you understand?”

Emma went to tell Louis how she understood one part, but then when she went to go try to do the second step that’s where she couldn't figure it out. Louis listened to her and then stopped her when she said something wrong. He showed her an example of how to do it and then watched her as she tried it herself. He watched her do a few more before he smiled at her when she was catching along pretty well.

“If you hand this in tomorrow I won’t mark it down for being late since you were honest with me.”

Emma smiled wide. “Thank you Mr. Lou.”

“Of course, now why don’t you go paint something for Harry and Dolly and I’ll bring it home for him tonight. How does that sound?” Emma didn’t even answer Louis as she went to drop her folder on her desk and then went over to paint something with all her concentration.

Louis went back over to the others and smiled at their paintings, helped clean up some of the students who couldn’t or just needed the extra help, and placed the paintings on the drying rack while they had nap time. People would think that Louis was treating them like children, but he always said that putting in a movie while some took a nap and the others watched in awe is a great way to end the day. It was either a documentary on someone they learned about that week or movie that the students had to figure out what the message was, and most of the time they got it on the first try when it took Louis a few times to figure it out. He knew the students were smarter than what most people give them credit for and he just wanted to show them that they are capable of doing what others can.

Meanwhile, Harry was growing bored of being cooped up in the house, and he needed to go somewhere. He knew Louis would get out of work in an hour so if he got lost all he would have to do is ping his phone to find him. He put on his glasses and grabbed his walking stick, frowning as he wished he just had Dolly with him, after three weeks without her he was still so sad that someone would do this.

He walked the familiar streets toward the dog park, and was happy that there were people to help him if the walk signs weren’t on. A lady actually grabbed him by his jacket before he walked into a busy street, “Woah there honey, have to be careful. Don’t you have a seeing eye dog? I’ve seen you before.”

Harry frowned at the woman before he spoke. “I did have her, someone stole her.”

The lady frowned. “Wait, you’re Harry Styles, the famous painter?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that’s me, you’ve probably seen the news about it, right?”

“It’s so sad that there are people around in this world that would do such a thing.” Harry could basically see her sorrow from just she way she spoke. “I don’t have anything planned for the rest of the day, why don’t I be your guide today?”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to, think of it as a pay it forward type thing, I’m doing it because I care.”

Harry almost cried right there, but he accepted her offer as they continued to walk. He even decided to walk to a different part that he’s never been too when something stopped him. “Wait, did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” The lady, who Harry found out that he name was Ellie, tried to figure out what he was referring to.

“You don’t hear that whimpering sound?”

Ellie listened around before her eyes widened, “It’s coming from the sewer drain!” She led Harry over to it and she looked down, her eyes widened again. “Holy shit, there’s a whole bunch of dogs down there! We need to call the cops now!”

Harry then heard a familiar whimper, “Dolly! My baby, don’t worry we’ll save you and your friends!” He heard a happy bark from just one of the dogs, and made him smile.

Within 10 minutes, the police were there with city trucks to get the dogs out of the sewer drain along with people who had their dogs missing.

Harry immediately called Louis who was on his way home. “Fuck Lou, they’ve found her meet me at the corner of Reed and Lake street! You can’t miss us there’s a big crowd of police, they’ve found all the missing dogs.”

Louis didn’t even get a reply out before he was almost speeding down to get to him. He parked his car as close as he could and when he got there he was crying with all the owners being reunited with their beloved dogs. He found Harry was on the ground with Dolly shaking in his arms, he just kneeled down and took them both into his arms as they cried happy tears.

Ellie watching from the side and snapped photos of the two of them, smiling to herself as she knew she helped more than anyone could ever repay her. The police came over to her and got her statement and then reporters were interviewing everyone.

The police had a vet called and had all the dogs go there to make sure they are with their proper owners, even though dog owners know how to tell apart their dogs.

Harry smiled as he finally had Dolly home with him and Louis, all he knew was that he was never going to let her leave his side, ever.

 


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got a little carried away with the smut in this chapter but you don't need to read it, as long as you read what's before and after as it is important in the storyline. :)

 

 

“Harry, someone is on the phone wanting to speak to you. Said they won’t tell me what they are calling about, want me to tell them you’ll call back once you’re out of the shower?” Louis spoke into the bathroom, walking over to Dolly sitting on the bathroom mat in front of the shower, wagging her tail as she saw her other owner.

Harry peeked his head out of the curtain, his hair dripping wet as he turned the shower off. “Can you hand me my towel and then I’ll talk to them?”

Louis nodded and handed him two towels, one for his body and the other for his hair. He waited until Harry was out of the tub before he gave him his cellphone. “Come on Dolls, it’s feeding time.” Her ears perked up and quickly followed him out of the bedroom to get some food. Louis wanted to know what the phone call was about, but Harry would definitely tell him afterwards anyways. But that didn’t take long as he heard Harry yell out many “yes’s” to whomever was on the phone.

Louis and Dolly made their way back to the bedroom and Louis smiled at Harry jumping up and down. While Dolly just went over to Harry and jumped along with him as she loved when her owners were happy. Now, if Harry wasn’t just in boxers he would have filmed it and posted it on his facebook. “What’s gotten you so happy baby?”

“Someone wants to buy one of my paintings for a million dollars!” Harry finally realized what he had just said and he started crying. “I never would have thought someone like me would end up being one of the most sought out painters in the World. That person was from Italy and he saw the website you set up for me and the painting I did when we were on vacation in Italy. He wants it to put up in his mansion.”

Louis took Harry’s head into his hands and thumbed away the tears on his face. “Baby you’re here because you’re amazing with what you do. Even to this day I still don’t know how you do it, but people see that you are an amazing artist and want to support you with what you’re doing.” He kissed his lips softly.

“I know, it’s just so weird thinking that someone wants something some blind man painted.”

“That’s because you’re paintings come out as if you’re not even blind.”

After that man called him, Harry would get a dozen calls a day asking him to buy paintings or how much he would charge for a custom painting. The amount of money that he was receiving for all of the paintings he finally had his own money to open up his own art gallery. He just needed to find the space and he would be all set. 

 

**

 

Harry smiled against Louis’ lips as they decided that today would be a lazy day, usually Louis would have to go to school today, but lucky for them they had a snow day from getting almost a foot of snow outside.

Louis rolled over to straddle Harry’s waist and he leaned down and kissed his lips. “You know, we haven’t done anything in a while with you becoming a world famous painter.” He sucked on Harry’s neck, smirking when he heard him let out a whimper like moan when he found his spot.

“Then stop it with the teasing, we can do whatever it is you want to do.”

Louis leaned back up and looked down at Harry, wanting to ask him something that they’ve never really done before, well they have but the roles were switched. “I know that I’m the one that usually fucks you, but please can you fuck me?”

“I don’t know if I can Lou, I sort of don’t have eyes that I can see with.”

“Well, there is a thing called riding.” Louis had been wanting to do this for a while now, don’t get him wrong he loved the feeling of being inside of Harry, but he wanted to see what it would feel like if he had Harry inside of him. Louis felt Harry’s cock twitch underneath his bum, making him smirk. “It’s looks like someone is interested then?”

Harry just nodded. “Yes, we can try it out.”

Louis smiled happily, and he just pulled off both of their boxers, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and lathered a good amount around Harry’s cock, getting out some moans from the sensual touches.

“Aren’t you going to prep yourself?” Harry asked as he felt Louis move about.

“You are going to.” And before harry knew what was happening, he felt a cold liquid on his fingers, and then his hand was pulled to where Louis’ hole was.

Louis watched Harry’s eyebrows furrow as he entered in the first finger, letting him get used to the stretch before he really started to move.

Harry smiled when he heard Louis let out a moan, knowing he was doing something right, even though he couldn’t see it. He managed to get his three fingers inside of Louis, the latter fucking himself on his fingers.

“Fuck, going to come if you continue that,” Louis groaned as he pulled himself off of Harry’s fingers. Louis grabbed Harry’s cock and he lined himself up as he started to lower himself down, letting out a shaky breath when he was pressed against Harry’s waist.

“Shit, Lou.” Harry couldn’t explain the pleasure he was feeling, but he felt the euphoria coursing through his veins. He tried to feel for Louis hips and smiled to himself when he found them on the first try.

“I could get used to this feeling.” Louis started to figure eigh his hips to get used to the stretch before he started to bounce eagerly on his cock. He was going to come really soon, but he really didn’t care as he let Harry do what he felt was right.

“Why haven’t we done this before?” Harry couldn’t help but asking breathlessly as Louis started to slow down as his thighs were aching. He carefully flipped them over, trying to get a feeling of what he was dealing with. He was afraid he was going to hurt Louis by doing something wrong, so he ended up halting his movements fully.

Louis placed a hand on Harry’s forearm, and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. “I know you’re thinking you’re going to hurt me, but I promise you won’t hurt me. Just have to move your hips.”

Harry nodded and leaned down, finding Louis’ lips to kiss him quickly as he started his movements again.

“I’m going to come soon Harry, fucking faster!” Louis basically demanded from the man above him, reaching down to stroke himself trying to come. He put his other hand behind Harry’s neck, forcing him down to kiss each other roughly.

Harry was the first to come with Louis close after. Once they were finished, Harry pulled out and collapsed on the bed, looking at Louis. “That was amazing.”

Louis just smiled and kissed him softly.

 

**

 

After they had fallen asleep from their morning activity, they were still laying in bed naked just enjoying each others company. They were facing each other as Harry was feeling Louis’ face as if he was getting ready to paint him for the thousandth time.

“What color are your eyes?” Harry asked as he traced his finger over Louis' sharp cheekbone.  
  
“Blue, why?” Harry asks Louis that all the time, but he always likes to picture it in his mind, but for the life of him he couldn’t picture the proper blue.  
  
“Because, I've always wanted to see your eyes Lou. For one day I'd like to get a chance to paint you, and color your eyes the wonderful color they are.”

Louis smiles pressing a kiss over Harry’s heart. “One day baby.”

And he hoped one day Harry really could.

 


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the climax of the story is approaching, hope you enjoy
> 
> plus i have no knowledge of eye tests or anything dealing with eyes so bare with me...   
>  
> 
> this is not edited, so sorry for my mistakes

 

 

It took a while for Dolly to be back to normal, she had trouble actually stepping foot outside because she didn't want to get taken again. While they were home she was fine, but every time she stepped outside she would shake in fear making it difficult for Harry to use her to the best of her ability. So if Harry needed to go out, Louis had to be with them to make it so that Dolly doesn't get distracted. That lasted about a month, she still had her moments when people would get too close to her, but other than that she was fine other times.

Harry had recently found a place to showcase his paintings for sale, and even had a place where people can request custom made pieces. Louis helped Harry with what he needed to do, even though there have been times where Harry wanted to sign his name too, but he always told him that it wasn't him who was holding the brush.

"Fuck, Lou! Remember that painting of Dolly? The one I messed up on and wiped half of it off but you told me it gives the painting character?"

Louis chuckled at that thought before he replied. "Yeah I do, why?"

"It's my biggest sale of my paintings! Apparently someone in Europe owns a bunch of german shepherds and bought it for 20 million! Can you believe that?"

Louis almost choked on his milk. "Excuse me? 20 million?"

"I know it's so unbelievable! I can't really contain my emotions about it right now."

"You realize with that amount of money we could finally get that house you've wanted since we moved into this one." Louis added, watching Harry's reaction change drastically.

"Can we call the real estate agent?" Harry wasn't kidding, it was his dream house and there was a lot of space for Dolly and if they were to ever get more animals or even if they end up adopting children.

Louis chuckled. "Of course, let me get the number." He went to one of their drawers and found it after a few minutes. He got on the phone and was put on hold, moving the phone from his mouth he asked Harry how much should he offer.

"Well the house goes for 500k, why don't we give them exactly that amount of money?"

Louis nodded and when he told the agent he told him that he would talk to the owners of the property and will get back to them as soon as he can. Louis smiled at Harry. "From the way he spoke to me I think we may have the house. And you know since we own this place we can rent out to people at a monthly rate."

Harry shrugged. "I think we should just sell it to be honest so we don't have to worry about things happening and have to deal with it."

Louis nodded and called their real estate agent to let her know that they were putting the house up for sale. She told them she'd be over tomorrow with the paperwork that they would need to fill out before everything is official.

Harry moved to sit into Louis' lap and curled underneath his chin. "You know I love you right?"

Louis couldn't help but let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around his husband. "Of course I do, we happen to be married."

Harry hummed as he turned in Louis' lap and felt his face for the thousandth time, smiling as he did so. "I wish I could see you, I only have a general idea of what you look like. I want to see my husband fully." He pouted at Louis, who just kissed his pout.

"How about we go talk to that doctor of yours and see what he says. We have enough money to cover the cost. Would you want that love?" Louis looked at Harry and watched his facial expression.

Harry felt for Louis lips and smiled as he ran a finger over them before he grabbed Louis' face and kissed him himself. "I would love that, we can give him a call tomorrow the office is closed."

Louis nodded. "Sounds good my baby." Harry smiled at him and went back to being curled in Louis' lap with Dolly laying next to them with the soft sound of a random show playing in the background. Louis watched Harry as he fell asleep and he ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about what would happen if it didn't work.

"Don't worry baby, we'll get you some sight in your life." Louis carefully carried Harry into their room, Dolly following close behind as always. He helped Harry out of his clothes and into some shorts and a t-shirt before he put on something similar, getting into bed after he helped Harry in.

Dolly waited for Louis to get in before she set herself in between the two men. Usually she can only sleep at the foot of the bed, but when Louis was about to scold her he didn't have the heart to do it as she looked at him with sad eyes.

Louis smiled and scratched behind her ears. "It's okay you can stay, but no kicking me."

Dolly's tail wagged a few times before she curled more around Louis' legs and they all fell fast asleep.

**

Harry had been in the phone all morning trying to get ahold of his doctor. He called earlier and the secretary told him he was with a patient so he said he'd call back later. Everytime he called he was told the same thing, so he decided to just make an appointment so it would be easier to discuss the options that he had.

Louis was laying next to him in and out of sleep. "Harry it's early and I want cuddles." He was on his winter break so Harry had Louis for two weeks before he had to go back to school. Louis pouted at Harry who just continued to talk to people.

"Sorry baby I had to call the doctors, the real estate agent and then someone called about an inquiry on a painting and I was just returning their phone call." Harry placed his phone back on the bedside table and then got back into Louis' arms. "So is this what you want to do all day? Lay in bed, it's like almost noon."

Louis shrugged. "We don't need to be anywhere and we were up until late last night after you woke up hungry from not eating dinner."

"Not my fault that I fell asleep."

"I know with all of the paintings and everything that you have been doing has kept you busy so any sleep you can get is good."

"I'm hungry but I don't know what I want."

"We could just order out and then figure out what to do for dinner later." Harry agreed and listened to Louis order chinese food for lunch. Louis retrieved the food and they ate quietly in bed, Harry falling back to sleep shortly after he finished. Louis looked at his husband cuddled with Dolly and he smiled as he thought of their life if Harry could actually see.

He placed all the dirty dishes in the sink in the kitchen before he went back to his husband, he not being really tired, and just turned on the television to watch a random show until Harry decided to wake up.

**

"I'm just so nervous Lou, like what if the doctor says no?" Harry felt a wet nose nudge his hand, Dolly licking his hand to help calm him down. Not only did Dolly help Harry with seeing, she was also trained to help with mental issues as well, especially with Harry's anxiety attacks that happened frequently.

Harry hid his face into Dolly's fur as he steady heartbeat helped him calm down, along with the circles Louis was rubbing into his back. He kissed the top of Dolly's head and then leaned into Louis' side. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing for having anxiety, never apologize baby, okay?" Louis poke sternly, but also calmly and soft.

Harry nodded and just as he was about to say something his name was called. Dolly led Harry into the back with Louis trailing behind. The receptionist told them the doctor would be in shortly and then left them alone.

Louis grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm here okay, I'm not going anywhere." Harry really needed to hear those words because lately he'd been doubting himself a lot of what could happen if the doctor had told him he couldn't do the surgery.

The doctor knocked on the door before he slipped in. "Hello Harry and Louis." He shook their hands before he crouched down and scratched behind Dolly's ears. "So it seems that you want to see if we could perform a surgery to fix your eyes?"

Harry nodded. "I want to be able to see again."

"Alright, well we'll do some tests and then we'll have to go from there. But, I'm not trying to get your hopes up because even if you're cleared it still may not work."

"I know, I just want to know if it's possible."

"Of course, if you will follow me we'll first look into your eyes and see what the damage is." The doctor led them into a room with the phoropter to check to see if there is a possibility. The doctor looked at his eyes in many different lense widths and he really couldn't get an answer. So he decided do some other tests and well, they weren't really looking good in Harry's favor.

The doctor led them back into the room as he got the final results of some of the tests before he went back to talk to Harry. "Alright, so we've got some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Bad news?" Harry spoke quietly, hoping it wasn't as bad as he was thinking, grabbing Louis' hand to help calm himself down.

"So the bad news is that your left eye is too damaged for any sort of surgery, we could try an eye transplant, but there is so much scar tissue in there that it may not work. As well, your right eye looks like it can be salvaged but I'm not one hundred percent sure that it will work. We can try and go with the surgery on your right eye and see what happens. But, that's up to you."

Harry frowned, "Well, can we have some time to think about it first? We can call you with a definite answer."

The doctor nodded. "I have an opening on a Wednesday in two weeks if you want to get it over with. Just let me know because I'll keep that open until you tell me no."

Harry nodded. "Of course, thank you so much doctor." Harry shook his head, as did Louis and they were soon leaving the office.

Harry was quiet all the way back home, not really knowing what to say about what was going to happen. He slipped out of the car and immediately went into his studio and sat down in front of a blank canvas.

"Baby, I know you're upset about everything but at least he could try the one eye." Louis put his arms around his neck, his nose pressed to his neck as Harry put his hands on Louis' forearms.

"But, what if it doesn't work then it will be just more heartbreak."

"I understand that, but I know how your minds works. You want to try and I know that if you don't try it will eat you alive from the what if's that will be going through your mind."

Then Harry's shoulders started to shake as he finally let out the tears. Louis frowning and getting in front of his husband and held him into his chest. "It's okay baby, just let it out." Louis rocked him back and forth as he let Harry cry.

"I just don't want to be a disappointment anymore. I hate being such a burden to everyone."

"No, no. You're none of that baby. Why would you think that?"

"Because I can't see and I have to rely on you for the rest of my life."

"And? I'd rather you ask me to do things then you hurting yourself on a daily basis." Louis stepped back and wiped his tears. "I married you because I loved you not because I pittied you or felt sorry for you. I fell in love with you because you being you was all I needed."

"You're going to make me cry again if you keep talking like that."

Louis couldn't help but laugh. "Then stop being so down on yourself. If you want to try to surgery then try it, but if you don't then that's okay too. But, don't think of yourself negatively or I'll take away your brushes for a week."

Harry pouted. "Don't do that baby, I'll be okay."

Louis smiled and kissed his forehead. "Why don't we go cuddle for a bit? You're not allowed to paint in this state."

Harry pouted again, but sighed when he felt the glare Louis was giving him. "Fine, I'll come cuddle with you."

Louis helped Harry to the bedroom and they laid together quietly. "If the surgery doesn't work I'm not going to leave you. I'll never leave you. I promise you."

"Thank you," Harry replied quickly, knowing his husband was telling the truth.

 


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again i don't have knowlege on these things, i did do some research but most of it is just my imagination.

 

 

“I’m nervous baby, what if it doesn’t work?” Harry frowned as he was laying in the hospital bed getting ready to go into the surgery. The doctor told him it should take an hour tops, but if they run into a road block could take up to three hours.

“If it works I’ll be there and if it doesn’t I’ll be there.” Louis kissed his forehead. “You wanted to try and we’re here to try. I told you I wasn’t leaving you and I won’t be leaving you.”

Harry let out a sigh, Dolly putting his front paws on the hospital bed and licked her owner’s hand as she could sense his heart rate accelerate. Harry scratched behind her ears, her tail wagging quickly at the gesture. “I’m sorry. I know you keep telling me that but I’m just so nervous that it won’t work this is the last resort for me to regain my sight.”

“I’ve loved you all this time and you haven’t been able to see, what makes you think I’d change my mind?”

Harry just shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m being stupid aren’t I?”

“No you’re not being stupid, you can’t help thinking that. Now just take a deep breath and calm down, everything will be okay.”

Harry puckered his lips, wanting a kiss from his husband who obliged quickly. Dolly whined and licked at Louis’ neck because he was slightly crushing her. Harry chuckled. “What did you want to give me a kiss too?”

Dolly just wagged her tail in response, moving closer to Harry. Louis helped her get the leverage to lick his face before he set her down to the ground.

“Mr. Styles, it’s time to go to your surgery. And you two are welcome to stay in the room while they are conducting the surgery. If you need anything the nurses are happy to help.” Nurse Jane started unhooking the IV’s to put them on the portable stand and Harry managed to steal one more kiss from Louis before he left.

_“Mommy! My vision is all spotty, I can’t see out of the left side of my left eye,” Ten-year-old Harry told his mom, this was a month after he started complaining of blurry vision. They had gave him eye drops that were helping somewhat, but it was still a struggle. He was in tears as he mom looked at him. “I don’t want to lose my eyesight mommy!”_

_Alex frowned as she looked at Harry and immediately called the doctor who told them he had an opening in an hour and to bring him in quickly. Alex couldn’t stand to see her son so upset and when the doctor told them that there was nothing he could do as the disorder was developing too fast. He had run tests but nothing was coming back that would make any case as to what was wrong. He ran a test for glaucoma, but it had insignificant results and it made the doctor confused._

_He drained some of the build up in Harry’s eyes to help and gave him some more eye drops. For once the doctor didn’t know what to do next because the signs were there but he didn’t know how to treat it at this stage without it failing._

The doctor had Harry count back from 100 as the anesthesiologist started to administer the medicine and then they started on the surgery. The doctor frowned as he found what he didn’t want to find, he had to have a nurse tell Louis that they were going to be a bit longer than he thought.

Louis was nodding off with Dolly by his feet when the Nurse from before placed a hand on his shoulder. “Everything is okay but the doctor is going to be longer than expected. So I think you should go get some food in the meantime, there’s a nice cafe across the street that is animal-friendly so you don’t have to worry about Miss Dolly growing hungry too.”

Louis smiled as he let out a yawn. “Of course, call me if you need anything I’ll put my number on the whiteboard if anything.”

She nodded. “Thank you, now go get some food.” She patted Dolly on her head before she went back to the surgery room.

“Come on girl let’s go get you some food.” Louis left her harness but kept on her vest as he walked to the cafe. It was quiet and had a homey feel to it.

“Hello welcome to James Cafe, what can I get for you today?”

“I’ll get an iced mocha latte with a turkey club sandwich. And what do you have for dogs?”

The man smiled as he looked at Dolly who sat by Louis’ feet. “We have meals made specifically for dogs that don’t have any added ingredients, more like a stew type thing. Is that okay?”

Louis smiled. “Of course, but no carrots she’s allergic.”

“Of course, anything else?”

“Yes one of your nondairy ice creams for her as well.” The man told Louis the total and he gave him the card in his wallet.

“Harry Styles? You’re his husband right?”

Louis smiled. “Yes I am and this is his lovely service dog.”

“That’s so cool, I absolutely love his paintings I’ve been wanting one to hang here in my shop but I can’t afford it.” Louis presumed that the man he was talking to happened to be James.

“Well, if I talk to my husband maybe we can do some sort of deal. Do you have a business card?” James nodded and handed him over one with a smile.

“Thank you so much, your food will be out in a bit. I’ll throw in some of our signature coffee grounds for you, anything specific you like?”

“Do you have Hazelnut Vanilla?” Louis loved that flavor of coffee but he was never able to find it together, only by itself.

James nodded. “Of course, one of our best sellers.” He disappeared in the back and came out with a bag. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Louis went over to the pickup area and grabbed everything that he ordered, grabbing a seat by the window, Dolly by his feet devouring the food that was set in front of her. Once she was done, he got the ice cream and she ate that quite quickly as well. He knew Harry hated spoiling her, but he didn’t care because after what she’s gone through she deserved it.

When he finished his food, he grabbed a hot tea for Harry for when he wakes up, and he told James he’d definitely come back many times again. Louis walked back to the hospital and only was alone for about ten minutes before Harry was wheeled back into the room.

“Louis the surgery went okay, but with what I found I’m not sure that it worked. We won’t know until he heals which will be in six weeks. The nurse will help you with cleaning the eye and changing the bandages. He should be waking up in a little bit, but he must not try to open the eye under the bandage or it will become irritated, okay?”

Louis nodded and shook the doctor’s hand. “Thank you so much.”

“I’ll be back later to make sure his vitals are okay. He’ll probably be a little groggy when he wakes but it’ll wear off after an hour.” The doctor smiled and wrote down things on the file before he left to deal with other patients.

Dolly made a whimpering noise when she tried to nose at Harry’s hand, but he wasn’t reacting to her. “Dolly he’s sleeping, down,” He spoke sternly, she doing as she was told but laid by the bed until he would wake up.

Louis sighed as he looked at Harry all bandaged up and he wasn’t paying attention that he woke up until he spoke to Louis.

“Can I get some water?” Louis poured some into a cup and helped him drink it slowly. “So any good news?”

“Well, I’m not sure if it’s good news. He was able to do what he wanted but he ran into a problem so you were in surgery for two hours. You won’t be able to find out if it worked until after the six weeks. No opening the eye as the bandage could irritate it.”

Harry frowned but nodded. “Well, I tried that’s all that matters.”

Louis grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. “We just wait and hope it worked.” And Louis really hoped it worked.

 


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what this chapter is... but i hope it makes sense? 
> 
> depiction of anxiety/panic attacks and some mentions of bullying

 

 

The next couple of weeks were agony for Harry, he was so anxious to know whether or not he would regain his sight or not. He suffered through a few panic attacks that resulted in Harry having to the hospital because he was getting them so frequently, that Louis was getting scared. The hospital held him overnight because his blood pressure was a bit high as well as he kept overthinking, causing him to have trouble breathing to the point where they had to sedate him.

“Mr. Styles, can I have a word with you?” Harry’s therapist asked, Louis nodding after he patted the bed and Dolly jumped up and kept her eye on her owner as she laid in between his legs.

Louis followed him out. “What’s going on Dr. Payne?”

“Your husband’s anxiety disorder has reached a certain high, besides the eye surgery is there anything else that could be causing him to have so many panic attacks?”

“A few months ago Dolly was kidnapped, but that is over now as you can see her watching him as we are speaking. I just think that everything from high school is coming back to haunt him because of all the bullying he endured because of him being blind. And that since he has the opportunity to regain his sight he’s becoming nervous that it won’t work. He’s strived to be able to see since he lost his sight twenty years ago, it’s his only chance.”

Dr. Payne nodded as he wrote down everything that Louis was telling him. “Has he ever had panic attacks as frequent as this?”

“I mean, when I met him he already was on medication for some things that I never really asked him about, but I do remember one time in high school that he didn’t show up to school for a few days. His mom said that he was in the hospital because of a panic attack so you’d have to ask her what could be the cause.”

“Do you know of anything that may have happened around then?”

Then it hit him. “Fuck- sorry for the language, but I know why. At that time he asked his mom to see if he could qualify for the surgery and he had many doctors appointments that always told him it was a slim chance. At the time the doctor had told him that he would perform the surgery so it sort of made Harry become nervous that something would happen, and it did, the doctor told him a few days before his surgery that he couldn’t perform it for some reasons as to the tests were inconsistent.”

“Like what the doctor told him this time around too?”

Louis sighed before he nodded. “He’s thinking that everything he’s worked for will end.”

Dr. Payne nodded. “That’s good to note, I will be back when Harry wakes up and I’ll use this time as an appointment for him. Is that alright with you?”

Louis nodded quickly. “ Yes, of course anything you can do to help Harry.”

He smiled. “And please, call me Liam. All my patients and their families do.” Louis nodded and watched Liam leave quietly, probably off to see other patients in the hospital. Usually Liam works out of an office in the hospital and is called whenever a patient needs a psychological evaluation.

Louis went back to the room as the nurses needed to change his bandage and grabbed Dolly to take her out to go to the bathroom, as well as visiting the coffee shop. “James, how are ya? I take it you liked the painting?” Louis pointed to one of the many paintings on the wall, but this one was special, it was by his husband. It was a portrait of James and his family of dogs, of course there was no face as you saw his back and all the animals were facing the same direction.

James smiled. “Yes, I cannot thank you enough to let me make payments on such a lovely painting. Which reminds me, here is the second payment for you.” He handed him the check that he was going to send out later today, but since he was there it was better to just give it to him.

Louis smiled. “Can I get a iced hazelnut vanilla regular with a chicken blt wrap, a meal for Miss Dolly and then a cup of tea and a bagel with butter.” James nodded as he took down the order and accepted the credit card.

It didn’t take long for their food to come and James was coming around to see Dolly again. “Do you mind if I pet her?”

Louis shook his head. “She’s not working right now because Harry is being seen by some doctors.”

“Is everything okay?” James as he rubbed all over her back, her tail wagging uncontrollably.

“Yeah, he’s just having some difficulties, not with his eye or anything.”

James frowned. “I hope he gets better.” He went behind the counter and came back with a purple collar to match Dolly’s vest. “I got this for Dolly a bit ago, I was going to send it along with the check but here you are. My nephew makes collars for the charity that supplies service dogs and I had bought a bunch because it’s a good cause. So well, here.”

Louis smiled. “This is so cool, thank you.” He went into his wallet and pulled out a few hundred dollars. “Here, a donation for your nephew.”

James' eyes lit up. “Thank you so much, he will be so happy.”

“Consider it a thank you for such a lovely shop that includes pets,” Louis spoke before he told him that he’d see him around and that time he’d bring Harry to check it out.

Louis got back to the room and the nurse told him the food was okay since he doesn’t have any certain diet restrictions, but to just be careful with the tea being hot. Dolly ate her food quickly, wanting to watch her owner like such a good dog she is.

Louis sipped at his coffee, waiting to eat his sandwich until Harry woke up. After he dozed off, he felt someone tap his shoulder and he jumped at it only to see Liam staring at him.

“Sorry to scare you, but Harry has been awake for a little bit and I was wondering when would it be okay for him to speak to me?” Louis sat up and saw the bed was empty and Liam chuckled. “He’s in the bathroom, he called for a nurse because he didn’t want to wake you, but seeing as you are his guardian per say, I need your permission.”

Louis nodded, finally coming to. “He hasn’t eaten anything since this morning, so you can come back in an hour. Is that okay?”

“I have an appointment in an hour, so two hours?”

“Yes, that’s okay. Thank you.”

Louis waited for Harry to be led out, just realizing Dolly was with him as well. “Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Harry walked over to Louis and sat in his lap, the nurse just chuckling as she let them be. Louis helped him get comfy and he held him tight.

“I’m okay. I’m getting there. I’m sorry for being a pain.”

“No, no don’t say that. You have some issues that you can’t help and we’re trying to get you some more help to deal with it.”

“I figured you know what’s going on don’t you?”

“Well, I’ve known you since we were 15, so I’ve picked up some things by just being with you. I spoke to your therapist and he’s going to talk to you, okay?” He said as he moved the hair from Harry’s face, kissing his lips lightly.

Harry just nodded. “I heard you brought some food. Can we eat?”

Louis chuckled and grabbed his bagel. “Everything bagel with butter just how you like it, with an iced tea.”

“Thank you baby.” Harry ate the food as if he hadn’t eaten in days, but with all the vomiting he’s been doing the past couple of days, it makes sense too.

Louis ate his sandwich with Harry still in his lap, smiling when Harry started to feel his face like always. “Having fun?”

Harry smiled wide and nodded as he felt every part of his face, then grabbing his head and planting a big kiss to his lips. “You know I always have fun when I’m with you.”

**

Two hours later and Liam came to talk to Harry, which meant that Louis had to leave them as they spoke. Liam offered to let him stay, but Louis wanted to give his husband privacy. If he wanted to tell him what they spoke about later, then he’ll let him decide that on his own.

Louis sat outside the room as they spoke, going onto his phone to make sure that everyone knew that any inquires were on hold until further notice. He received a ton of messages asking why and he just asked that he can’t disclose anything until Harry wants to. Either way he received a lot of heartwarming messages he will be reading to Harry later.

“Alright Harry, so since the last time we spoke I see a lot has happened. Want to talk about anything?”

Harry shrugged and twiddled his thumbs. “Can we talk about my blindness?”

“I’m here to listen, so start whenever you want and I’ll intervene when needed.”

Harry told Liam everything, some things that he never really told anyone before, some of the things he’d just realized recently because of it. He told him about why he wanted the surgery so bad and he even came to the conclusion while he spoke that it became an obsession of his.

“So if being able to see became your obsession, where does painting fall? Would you still be painting if you could see?”

“I mean yes, I’ve been painting ever since I could write and hold a pencil. I’ve always been really good at painting and somehow even being blind I’m still just as good.” Liam nodded and let Harry continue to speak, not having to intervene until he asked Harry what he wanted to speak about next.

“What do you want to talk about next? Louis perhaps?” Liam smiled when he saw Harry’s face become flushed.

Harry nodded. “I don’t even know where to start with Louis to be honest, he’s been there for me for the last 15 years, and I wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world.”

“What do you like most about him?”

“That he sees me as a human being and not something else because I’m blind.”

Louis choked back a sob as he accidentally heard what Harry was saying when the nurse went in quickly to check his vitals. He wiped his tears as he listened to Harry, his heart swelling from all he heard. He definitely will be kissing the life out of him when he gets his hands on him.

“Is there anything else you want to say?” Liam asked, actually knowing Louis could hear, and he wanted Harry to tell him something he may not know.

“The first time I actually spent time with him I just knew that we’d be married. I couldn’t picture my life without him, he made my life complete. I filled in the holes with his personality, laughter and heart. He’s the reason I’m still here and still fighting. I love him so, so much.”

Louis couldn’t sit there so he went over to Harry, Liam smiling and giving them a moment. “I love you so much too baby.” He leaned down and kissed him hard, making Harry’s heart monitor go haywire, but Liam just let them be because anyone’s heart rate would raise from that kind of kiss. Louis pressed his forehead to Harry’s and smiled. “You made my life complete, too.”

 


	9. IX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i cried...let me know what you think!  
> and the whole part with the eyes again, i don't know what actually happens.

 

 

It was finally time for Harry and Louis to find out if the surgery actually worked. Harry couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing up and down in the doctor’s office as they were getting the room ready for him. Something about having to make sure the light doesn’t strain his eye when they take off the bandage, so they needed to wait a bit.

_“Mommy! Mommy! I can’t see!” Harry had woke up one morning and he had lost his eyesight completely, his was screaming for his mom._

_Alex came running into his room. “Honey calm down for me. I’ll help you get dressed and then we will call the doctor. But please breathe for me baby.”_

_Harry managed to get his breathing back, but he was still freaking out. Just yesterday he was painting with bright colors and today he can’t even see anything. Once Harry was dressed, Alex immediately got on the phone with the doctor who told them to come in right away._

_Alex helped Harry maneuver himself around the house and into the car. She sighed after she got him in, she watched his movements curiously noticing he was moving his eyes a lot trying to see if there was someway he can see. They got to the doctor’s quickly and they were led to the back to the room with a phoropter to check to see what could be happening._

_“I should have known,” He muttered quietly. “Remember when I told you that the tests were coming back inconclusive? Well, it turns out that even though they were inconclusive it was exactly what I was testing for.”_

_“What would that be?” Alex asked as she rubbed at Harry’s back soothingly._

_“Harry suffers from glaucoma and somehow even with the medication it was too late to save his eyes without surgery.”_

_“So we could fix it with surgery?”_

_“That’s the problem, I’m not sure it will work in his case. We can revisit it when he’s older but right now you just need to come back and I can help relieve some of the build up around his eyes to help with the discomfort, but that’s really it.”_

_Alex frowned. “Well, I guess we could get him a cane then?”_

_The doctor nodded. “I can give you a free one because of the inconvenience of all of this. I’m terribly sorry.”_

_“It’s okay things like this happen. I guess we will have to get used to the idea.” Alex told Harry as they walked out of the doctor’s office, the cane rolling around the ground._

_Harry sighed. “I don’t like being blind.”_

“Harry Styles? We are ready for you,” His doctor told him after they felt like it was hours until they were called.

Harry gripped Louis’ hand tight as they walked into the room, Dolly right beside him as well.

“Excited?” He asked as he waited for Harry to get onto the chair, the doctor pulling on gloves.

“Yes, I really hope it’s in our favor though.”

The doctor nodded. “Now I need to flush out your eye first before anything, so the lights will be turned off so it won’t be odd.” He turned off the lights and he got to work.

_“What do you mean you can’t help him?” Alex had been arguing with the principal for at least an hour trying to explain to him that her son became recently blind._

_“We can give better treatment to students it’s unfair.”_

_“What the fuck? Seriously? He’s not getting better treatment, he just needs the extra help!” She was starting to get loud, making the principal to become uncomfortable._

_“Excuse me please stop yelling.”_

_“I will stop when you tell me you’ll help him.”_

_“I can’t do that ma’am.”_

_“Fine, then you’ll be hearing from the superintendent with a nice lawsuit. Have a nice day.” As soon as they got home, she got on the phone with the superintendent who actually didn’t like that the principal wasn’t helping her son._

_“It’s actually against the law to not help those who need the help. I’ll be sure to speak to the principal, if he doesn’t do anything please don’t hesitate to call me because I’ll make sure to replace him. Please don’t bring any lawyers into this I will get to the bottom of this.”_

_“I sure hope so. But, thank you so much.”_

_“Of course, have a great day.”_

_The principal actually refused to help Harry so he was replaced by another principal who actually tried to help as much as he could, but it still wasn’t enough. The teachers on the other hand never made it their mission to help him, Harry was always behind because he couldn’t keep track. As well, multiple teachers refused to let him record their lectures saying that it gives him an advantage over the others, even though everyone who can see has the advantage._

The doctor smiled as he flushed out his eye, making sure the sutures fully dissolved and he pulled off his gloves and stood by the door where the many light switches were. “Louis stand in front of your husband, I think he’d like you to be the first person he sees.” Louis already had glassy eyes, as did Harry and he moved to where Harry was looking.

The doctor flipped one switch, it was the equivalent to a dim lamp. “Blink your eyes every so often, try to focus.” And the doctor didn’t get much more to say, he turned on one more light and he heard Harry let out a loud sob as his hand covered his mouth.

“Is that a good sob or?” Louis raised an eyebrow and he watched as Harry got up from the chair and touched his face like he’s always done.

“Your eyes are bluer than I ever imagined.” And that’s all it took for Louis to start crying too, knowing that it worked.

The doctor smiled and it took them a while to get all the lights on, an hour process, and Harry couldn’t help but to look around in awe.

“That’s one of my paintings?” He pointed to one in the room, he only recognizes the way he remembered painting it.

The doctor nodded. “Yes, it is. It’s one of my favorites.” It was an eye that looked distorted with a lot of colors but fit perfectly in the office. “Alright, so for the next few months you are to go outside with your sunglasses on, don’t look directly into any light source. As well you need to keep your eye cleaned, so just run warm water over it in the shower or something like that. Then you use these eye drops three times a day, two drops in each eye. Any questions?” He asked after he handed him a printout of what he needed to do, as well as the paper for the prescription of the eye drops.

Harry shook his head. “Thank you so much.”

He just smiled. “No need to thank me, it’s my job to make people happy.” Harry hugged him instead of shaking his hand before they left the room.

 

**

 

“Mummy!” Harry smiled over the phone, they had just gotten home, and he wanted to invite their mothers over for dinner.

“Hi baby, what’s up? Everything okay?”

“Everything is great, how about you come over later? Louis’ mum is coming as well and we have some news.”

“Of course I’ll come over. I’ll bring the dessert, your favorite!”

“Thank you, mummy, see you later.” He hung up the phone and looked at Louis.

“What do you think they’ll say?”

Louis shrugged. “I don’t know to be honest, but I’m sure they’ll be very happy. But, first let me show you the house.”

Harry stopped at each painting and smiled. “I can’t believe that they look so cool.”

Louis smiled. “Want to see my favorite?” Harry nodded and was pulled to the living room in front of the fireplace. “This is the painting that you painted many years ago and even though you didn’t know what you painted, you said it was of me and to this day I still can’t help but to think that you already knew what I looked like.”

Harry looked at the painting, smiling wide. “I love you, so so much baby.” He then bent down and looked at Dolly. “Hey baby girl, you happy for Daddy too?”

Dolly jumped up and into Harry’s arms and licked his face. She was happy if you didn’t get that. Even though Harry still didn’t need her for seeing, he definitely needed her for his anxiety and panic attacks.

A couple hours later, Louis had dinner in the oven and their parents were on the way with dessert and salad. They actually never told their parents that they did the surgery, wanting it to be a surprise. He did tell Harry’s mom about the hospital visit for his panic attacks and she couldn’t get off of work to go see him, so she called him every chance she could.

Somehow they managed to get there at the same time, so Louis opened the door as Harry was sitting on the couch.

“So what do we have the honor of coming here for? Please tell me we’re going to be grandparents?” Alex blurted out, smiling at the two men before her.

“Not yet with that, but we actually have a surprise. Harry?” Louis smiled and watched as Harry took off his sunglasses and looked at his mother and mother in law.

“You look as beautiful as ever mom. And Kate, now I know where Louis gets all his good looks from.”

“Wait what? Harry please tell me this is a joke or did you get your eyesight back?” Alex asked, her eyes already going glassy.

Harry nodded. “I did mummy, but only in one eye.”

Alex let out a sob and attacked her son in a hug. “I’m so happy for you baby.” Then Kate had her turn with hugging Harry.

Harry smiled and he finally was able to see what he couldn’t in so long and he couldn’t be happier. He couldn’t wait for what was next in his life, but maybe it’s already happening but they just don’t know it yet.

 


	10. X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end of this wonderful story, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this! thank you all for the support on this story. :)

 

 

“So Harry, tell me what it’s like to finally have some sort of seeing ability after all these years?” Liam asked, it being about a month after the surgery, and he was aching to finally hear about what was going on in his mind.

“Really great, the last time that I was able to see was years ago and I finally get to see everyone. Louis was the first person I saw since I lost my eyesight and he is more gorgeous that I could have imagined.” Harry felt a hand slip in his and it being lifted against a mouth to leave a kiss against his knuckles, he turning to smile at his husband. Louis protested about wanting to join him, but Harry wanted him there seeing as it was his first appointment after the surgery and he finally wanted to be open to his husband more.

Liam smiled and let Harry continue. “I’ve met so many people who has been in my life for years and I’ve finally got to actually see them for who they are. It’s exciting.”

“I bet it is exciting, how was it getting used to the idea of you actually seeing?”

“Terrible, for the first week he would knock into things because he wasn’t paying attention as he was looking around,” Louis answered for him, making Harry blush.

“I’m sorry that I’m just as clumsy as I was when I couldn’t see.”

Louis shook his head. “It’s fine, I just think that it’s funny that you’ve banged into things more than when you couldn’t see.” Harry pouted at Louis, making Liam just chuckle.

“Now, how’s the paintings coming along? Still loving it?”

Harry nodded. “I haven’t really painted a lot of things, just finished up some that I started to do before the surgery, but I haven’t really figured out what I actually want to paint. I’m sure it will come to me soon.”

Liam nodded as he wrote down a few things, smiling at Harry. “Is there anything else that you want to talk about?”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think so, if something will come up I can just save it for next time or if it’s big I can call you.”

Liam smiled. “Of course, now I’ll see you in a month otherwise, you two have a great rest of your day. And Harry, get some more sleep, you look like you’re about to fall over.”

Harry nodded. “I try.” They bid their goodbyes as the three of them left the hospital to go to the cafe across the street to visit James.

“Hello friends!” James called out, smiling when Dolly wagged her tail at him and going crazy when he gave her a treat. “How’s everyone? How’s the eye Harry?” James smiled, he met Harry a few times since he got the painting and he knows a lot about their life because of Louis going there constantly to get his favorite coffee.

“We’re good, the eye is good and still working. I think that it’s still a bit weird but I’m getting used to it.”

James nodded. “My partner and I finally found a surrogate, we’re excited.”

“Really! That’s amazing news congrats,” Louis smiled at him, feeling a pang of jealously that he wanted children with Harry, but he knew it wasn’t a great time to ask the question.

“We meet with her next week and then we’ll both be fertilizing her eggs, just not at the same time. We’ve talked to her about doing it twice so the babies would be related and she’s okay with it.”

“That’s really great, so happy for you,” Harry answered this time, placing a hand on the lower part of Louis’ back when he felt him tense up. Harry knew that Louis wanted children, but they never really talked about it before, maybe it’s about time.

James smiled. “Yes and I’ll be giving you updates as she progresses.”

“Good, good.” Louis excused himself to the bathroom as Harry and James continued talking.

“So, what can I get for your guys?”

Harry listed off their orders and found a place to sit, Dolly sitting by his feet snoozing, smiling when Louis came to sit across from him. “You okay?”

Louis nodded, smiling a bit. “I’m okay, just a bit queasy, but I’m sure I just need some food and I’ll be fine.”

But he wasn’t.

**

“Louis! I figured out what I wanted to paint,” Harry called out while he was in his studio. They were getting ready to move into the new house, but he knew this place would be the last place that they would pack up. He smiled when he heard Louis’ footsteps come in.

“Oh really, what is it?”

“You, I want to paint you.”

Louis sniffled and went over to sit in Harry’s lap. “You know you don’t have to paint me.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve got the real thing right in front of you,” Louis smiled, kissing his mouth quickly.

“I still want to paint you, show you off to the rest of the world how beautiful my husband is. Please?”

Louis sighed. “Fine, fine. Where do you want me?”

Harry smiled and he showed Louis where he wanted and how he wanted him posing. “I’m just going to sketch you first so you don’t have to sit still for very long.” It took him maybe a half hour, Louis getting a bit cramped but Harry kept telling him he’s almost done. “Now, out I want this to be a surprise.”

Louis pouted. “Meanie, but don’t forget we’re bringing the first round of things tomorrow so you better start packing up some of these things.”

“I know, now go.” Louis kissed him again, leaving to go put stuff in the car and then started on dinner. When he was finished he poked his head inside of the room. “Am I allowed to look now?”

Harry did a few more strokes with his paintbrush before he showed it to Louis, making him gasp. “Woah, that’s so cool.” It was Louis making one of his funny faces when he was getting bored and Harry made it look like he was popping out of the painting.

“This will be going into my art gallery once I put the sealant on it. I’m thinking of making an area of family members.”

Louis smiled. “That’s a great idea baby, come on wash up dinner is done.”

Harry kissed Louis quickly as he went to the kitchen to wash his hands, but something caught his eyes on the table. “What?” He looked at two small baby booties on the table, turning back to Louis who was smiling. “No.”

Louis just nodded. “We’re having a baby, Harry.”

And Harry didn’t think that life could have gotten better, but when he saw his husband give birth to a beautiful baby, he knew everything was okay. He didn’t care that the baby was blind, he just cared that they were able to create a special life just for the two of them. And yeah, they were going to be alright.

 


End file.
